Whose Line Is It Anyway? Matrix style
by Kaos-Raven
Summary: After the war, the robots gave us our lives back, and the mindless TV shows with them. But, When an old favorite, Whose Line, is revived, who knows what chaos will happen on set. featuring Neo, Morpheous, Trinity, And Trinity's Special guest.the only matr


Hey GUYS! I decided to write my first Whose Line Is It Anyway? fic!!!! I hope I get a lot of reviews because my first two stories didn't do so well. NOOOOOOOOOOO WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!?????? Oh well. PLEEZE READ AND REVIEW THIS ONE SO I WONT STRAIN MYSELF WITH FRUSTRATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Pant Pant Pant Pant* well. Im glad that's out of my system. Aaaaaaahhhhh I feel better. So here it is, ENJOY!!!!....or else!  
  
WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY? (Matrix style)  
  
Burning G: Hello and welcome to whose line is it anyway, the mindless show that the Robots finally let us have again. And introducing, Hey, its superman but way cooler, Neo *strange pause due to Noe's lack of a last name*, hey, its superwoman, Trinity- *another weird pause* and, forget what the oracle says, Morpheous.... and introducing our new guest, AAAAHHHH!!! E.M.P!!! Its Larry the Sentinal. And Im your host Burning-G, Come on lets go have some fun!  
  
Neo: *in a murmer to trinity* hey what? A comedy? Im suppose to look kool! Remember? Shit I better be getting paid for this!  
  
Trinity: hey, you ever wonder why were still alive?  
  
Morpheous: do you ever wonder why your heart is beating?  
  
Trinity: SHIT MORPHEOUS!!!! CUT THE PHILISOPHICAL SHIT!!!!!  
  
Larry: Beeeeep boop boop qzzzzank blob naaaaaaaaaard!  
  
Trinity: NO NOT YOU TOO LARRY!  
  
Burning-G: Um hehe, lets move on to our first game. Scenes from a hat! *cheers from the audience* Ok before the show we asked the audience to put these scenarios in a hat and we took the good ones, and put 'em in a hat. *pulls out the first card* "If Smith won"  
  
Neo: *walks up and dances around in circles* YAYAYAYAYA IN YOUR FACE NEO HAHAHAHAHA HELL YA....... Now what?  
  
*laughs from audience*  
  
BEEEEP  
  
Trinity: YAY! Oh shit, No main character means no sequel! WAAAAAA  
  
*BEEEEP*  
  
*more laughs*  
  
Morpheous: alright we won you guys! LETS GET DRUNK AND PROGRAM SOME HOOKERS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*BEEEEP*  
  
*Laughs*  
  
Burning-G: "The oracle's favorite line"  
  
Neo: *walks up*. Well, your girl's gonna die and if u save her zion falls and you all die anyway. Want a cookie?  
  
*laughs and BEEP!!*  
  
Trinity: *walks up and shrugs sarcasticly* Hell I don't know you figure it out!  
  
*Beep and laughs*  
  
Morpheous: *walks up* Is he the one? Hell you know more than I do!  
  
*Beep and Laughs*  
  
Trinity: *Walks up with morpheous* Oh uh, hehe. Hi smith um, uh..... want a cookie? *Morpheous shakes his head vigourously as laughs come from the audience*  
  
Burning-G: "If that girl in the train station was someone else."  
  
Trinity: *walks up* Hi, im like Hillary Duff, and like, your morpheous. Right? Or is it Link? I gotta check my script.  
  
*Laughs and BEEP!*  
  
Larry: *walks/slithers/hovers/trickles up* bleeeeep nop zornk, haizzzzzzaaaaaaaak boooooop bop ZNAAAARK!!!  
  
*three sentinals in the audience and trinity laugh histarically*  
  
(the weird part is, I don't even know what he said. Hey its not my fault if trinity knows sentinal and invited Larry on the show!)  
  
*BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEP*  
  
Larry: *laughs/ maniacally twists his face/ makes funny noises at the funny BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEP joke*  
  
Burning-G: ok, that's enough of that. 100,000,000 points to Larry cause I think the sound he makes is cool.  
  
Larry: Znaaaark bl-  
  
Burning-G: *points* that's the one! Ok now we'll move onto a game called, Party Quirks! This is a really fun game! Now you each get a weird trait, or quirk that our party giver, Neo, has to figure out. And take it away.  
  
Neo: blablablabla ummm ya waiting waiting MY GUESTS ARE LATE!!!! IM GONNA DO SUPERMAN AND BRAEK THROUGH THE ROOF!!!  
  
Trinity: (neo) *Ding Dong!* Hi Im like supercool and can dodge bullets! YAAA I CAN FLY I CAN-  
  
Neo: Do I really look that weird?  
  
BEEEEP!  
  
Trinity: *walking up to the chairs* yup  
  
Morpheous: (Neglected Smith copy) *Ding dong!* Hi. Im so glad you invited me, cause you now what *forcing a smile* I am special! You hear me! IM MY OWN PERSON! I CAN BE WHO I WANT DAMMIT!!!!!! Sorry. Its tough when you have 20,000,000,000,000,000,000 Identical brothers!  
  
Neo: *calculates* wow, that must have been a hell of a delivery. You want a cookie? Its okay that you're a copy of your older brother smith.  
  
BEEEEEP!  
  
Larry: * Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong *  
  
Neo: *rips the imaginary doorbell off the imaginary door* Please! Come IN!!!  
  
Larry:(Sentinal that's facinated with technology) Bleeeep Zoook Znnnnaaaak naaaaaaaaard ZUUUUVOOOOOS! *Walks, no wait, crawls, no, skuttles, no, slithers? No, Trickles? AWWW! Screw it! Goes over to the film dub TV and presses a button and jumps as it turns on  
  
Trinity: *To morpheous* wow great acting larry! That last line gave you away though!  
  
Larry: Bleeeeep zork NWWWWWK CANZZZWEEERRRK Blop bloop.  
  
Neo: Oh come on Burning-G! this thing is looking like a sentinal that loves technology or something! Come on Yo-  
  
BEEEEEP!  
  
Neo: *Blinks* what just happened?  
  
Burning-G: we'll be back with more Whose Line Is It Anyway! Don't, go, away!  
  
So? Did you like it? I hope so I had to get In the right mood to finish the first chapter. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ review it I need feedback! How was it? What should I improve on, and as always your ideas for games and gags are almost always used and always appreciated! Next Chapter soon! See you then! 


End file.
